Chase
by ShippoizmaFOX
Summary: I felt lightheaded. In that moment Alison had handed me things I only dreamed about, things I only imagined. I would do anything, anything at all to have this moment last forever... Emily loves Alison and maybe, Alison loves her back
1. Chapter 1

It's the third time this month that you've asked me to help you study.

I'm not even the smartest girl in class, **especially** not in math.

I've noticed you're always hanging out with Spencer Hastings so I know you have better options than me for algebra. I want to get up the nerve to ask you why we keep meeting on Thursdays at six o'clock on the second floor of the school library but I'm afraid if I ask I won't ever be able to be in your presence again.

"Hey Em," Your all smiles and giggles at our usual table. Your blonde hair is slicked back and pulled into a high ponytail and it seems that you've been biting on your pencil. "Jeez, why do you always dress like such a jock?"

I look down at my oversized hoodie and messenger bag; and I can just imagine my hair- I blush. "Uh, well…I-I"

"I'm just kidding with you, can't you take a joke? Sit the homework we got this morning is no joke" You pout and begin biting on the pencil again. I take my bookbag off and sit in the chair opposite you, before I know it I'm just as lost as you are on the homework.

"Did we even go over this in class?" I start fiddling with my hair- a nervous tick of mine.

" Didn't I ask you here to tutor me?" You retort, the roll of your eyes oozing into your words. I hold my breath for a moment; I don't want you to tell me to leave. We sit like that for an eternity before your phone chimes on the hard wooden desk.

You pick it up, casually look at the screen before slamming it down.

"Who-who was that?" I ask, trying to break the layer of ice that has developed over our study session

" No one," You quickly pack up your things, " I've got to go"

I try not to let my heart sink. I don't understand anything about these study meetings or about algebra but I know I'd try and master anything under the sun just to have this hour with you-and now it's over.

"O-Okay" I sound like an idiot, always stuttering and blushing.

"You know Em, we should hang out together outside of this stuffy library" Your smile is infectious and my heart isn't in my stomach anymore.

"Sure I'd like that!"

"We can catch that new movie this weekend" When she said what we were doing it wasn't a question, she had made up her mind- we were going to be hanging out this weekend.

"Sounds great" I'm still smiling. Our conversation led us to the sidewalk outside the library, where our paths eventually diverge.

"It's a date" You lean in close and whisper into my ear. My head starts spinning in time with your floral perfume. My face is red but in the best of ways.

"Bye" Is all I can manage before turning and making my way toward home. I feel like I've stepped over some invisible boundary. I'm no longer 'the girl who swims', the girl who melts into the background; the girl who could never lose my attention has finally noticed me.

_Emily and Alison…friends. _

Just thinking the sentence left butterflies in my stomach and made my blood rush in my ears.

I had no clue what I was getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm agonizing over ever little detail, like I always do with you

"_It's a date"_

Just thinking the line gives me chills all over. I don't exactly understand why though. Maybe its because I see you everyday at school with Aria and Spencer and now Hanna and I realize that I want friends like you guys-I'm tired of being alone. I can picture it now us being friends and doing 'friend stuff' like movie nights and sleepovers and-

"Emily, where are you going again?" My mother is standing in the doorway to my bedroom holding a dishtowel and frowning. My dad left for Fort Hood last night and I can tell it is weighing her down.

"To the movies with my friend, you know the one I've been studying with? Her name is Alison" I look down at my feet and pretend I'm smoothing my skirt.

"Alison…You guys seem friendly all of a sudden what happened with Kendra?"

"Well she joined the tennis team and I'm doing swimming and between classes and other stuff we just never have time to hang anymore but she promises to be over for dinner sometime soon" I fake a smile and try not to think about this little lie. Kendra is…was my best friend but it seemed like everything changed the moment Alison stopped by my locker to ask me to study.

'_You know who that is right?' Kendra's eyes seemed to glaze over with disgust_

'_Yeah Alison Dilaurentis-Queen Bee of Rosewood' I try and shove my head as far into my locker as I can just so Kendra can't see how flushed my face has gotten. _

'_That bitch has some nerve asking you to do something for her'_

'_All she wants is some help with math, that isn't some giant request'_

'_You aren't even good at math' _

'_She doesn't know that, which means I must be a pretty good actress in our math class' I try and laugh off Kendra's accusatory stare_

'_Be serious Em, When Alison wants someone to do something it isn't a one off thing, it isn't just face value when it comes to her'_

'_Have you spoken to her a day in your life?' _

'_I don't need to-she's a bitch who sucks people in,' Kendra made a gesture to the small crowd of people around Alison asking her questions and inviting her places. ' And then throws them away when she's done' Kendra casted a strange glance at a small, slightly chubby guy from our history class, I think his name is Lucas._

'_I-I'_

'_Besides Em,' Kendra took a step closer and whispered into my ear 'Everyone can see how you light up when you look at her…you don't think she notices that? You're a prime candidate for the Alison special' _

I haven't spoken to her since then. I've avoided her calls and her texts and I run the other way when I see her at school. I don't want to talk to her, not until I can prove to her that Alison isn't some heartless monster out to ruin everyone. My mom doesn't need to know about that.

"Okay hunny, have a good time" She crosses the room and places a kiss on the top of my head. I smile; grab my purse and head into the brisk evening. Our show starts at 8. Its springtime and the nights are getting warmer but I still wrap my jacket around me like a blanket.

_I hope I don't look too much like a 'jock' for her this time_.I think as I review my outfit over in my head. I decided (after my thought) to wear a skirt mostly to prove that I'm not just a 'jock girl'

_That maybe I'm worthy of Alison's attention_

A little voice that sounded just like Kendra chimes in. I push those thoughts to the back and try to focus on the task at hand. I buy my ticket and wait outside for Alison to appear.

"Emily is on time for once I see" I hear from the opposite direction of my attention. I turn around to see Alison, all blonde hair and smiles. And with her are her troop of friends; Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

" ha ha, well I'm always keeping you waiting so I thought, why not surprise you" I joke back trying to keep my facial redness under control. I hadn't thought she would bring her friends with her and I feel sort of awkward in a skirt waiting with all of them (even though Spencer is wearing one)

" And you dressed a little more feminine," She draws a hand to her heart in mock shock, " For me?" We all laugh at her antics and she basks in the attention. "Well Aria, Spencer, Hanna this is Emily-my study buddy"

"She's told us about you, its nice to meet you! Its so weird we all go to Rosewood High yet there are so many people I have yet to meet there" Hanna's voice is as bubbly as her personality and I find myself slowly becoming more at ease.

" Well we can stand here and chit chat or we can get into the theater, and you know we have to get concession…I will die if I don't get any gummy bears" Alison's smile is plastic. She wraps an arm around my shoulder and leads me into the show where she makes a big flourish of placing me next to her. The other girls pile into the row and we make small talk before the movie starts.

"Have you watched any of the trailers for this movie?" Alison whispers into my ear as soon as the lights dim in the theater

"Not-Not really, I wasn't even going to see this until you asked me"

"Really? Well it looks really good…there are a lot of…dreamy people in the movie" I can hear your smile, under the cover of darkness I can feel you grabbing my hand pausing a bit before letting it go.

I can't really pay attention to the movie, not after that…I feel like my heart is going to burst. Did you do that to Aria who is on the other side of you? I'll even go as far as to think I've imagined it.

Two hours and twenty two minutes later we're stumbling out of the theatre rubbing our eyes and commenting on the movie.

" The lead guy was just so dreamy…I mean seriously? A guy cannot be that good looking" Hanna is gushing as we move onto the street. I'm glad someone paid attention. I look up from my staring point on the ground to lock eyes with you. Your smile looks downright suspicious and I can't help but match it with one of my own.

"I didn't think he looked like pie" You snicker before latching onto Hanna's arm, " I'm just kidding! Hey Em? How are you getting home?"

"Um, I don't really live that far from here I'm just going to walk back"

"Alright, we're walking back too but I know you live that way," You pout and point toward my house, "And we all live this way," You point in the opposite direction from my house," So I guess we'll see you Monday, hm?" You've dismissed me from your presence. You take your other arm and drape it around Aria and turn them toward your future destination.

"I-It was nice meeting you guys" I wave trying desperately not to seem disappointed. What was I looking forward to, an initiation service? This is a high school clique not a secret society! I feel stupid and even more embarrassed than when I showed up.

" It was nice meeting you too, we'll see you around!" Aria seems sincere in her parting words. I wave once more and turn preparing to make my way home.

"Be careful Em, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," You say over your shoulder and I blush.

Alison is an enigma…once second she's hot and the next she's cold.

What in the world have I gotten myself into?

My walk home is a blur; I can't help thinking about you and the movie and how I'm drowning in your world. As I reach the door I hear the snap of a branch and part of me hopes that you've followed me home but as I turn I just feel the gentle breeze and the eerie sense that everything is about to change.


End file.
